Wither
x300) |Row 3 title = Attack Damage |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Inflict |Row 4 info = Normal: Wither (0:04) Hard: Wither (0:40) |Row 5 title = Drops |Row 5 info = 1 Nether Star |Row 6 title = Mob ID |Row 6 info = wither.boss |Row 7 title = First Appearance |Row 7 info = Update 0.16.0}} 'The Wither '''is a three-headed Hostile Mob Boss that was added in Update 0.16.0. Spawning AI Once the Wither is spawned, it will remain dormant for a few seconds, then release a powerful explosion that can destroy Obsidian. The Wither shoots "Wither Skulls" that explode and inflict the Player with the Wither Status Effect. They also cause large explosions when contact is made on the Player, and any Block surface. If the Wither gets under half Health, it will release an explosion and spawn 3-4 Wither Skeletons and will have a shield. During this state, it will fly lower and will not take damage from Arrows, and will sometimes do a charge attack directly to the Player, destroying terrain in its path. Wither Skull There are two types of Wither Skulls: a fast moving black one and a slow moving blue one. The black Wither Skull cannot destroy blocks with a Blast Resistance above 20, like a Ghast's Fire Charge. They are also the same speed. The blue Wither Skull has the same explosion strength as the black Wither skull and move much slower, but it can destroy all blocks (except Bedrock, Invisible Bedrock and End Portal Frame), making it much more destructive to the terrain. The only way to escape the blue Wither Skull is to either dodge or deflect it back at the Wither, much like Ghasts' fireballs. Trivia *The Wither cannot be spawned, it must be assembled, like Iron Golems and Snow Golems. **However, it can be spawned with a Spawn Egg that is only obtainable through Commands. **It can also be summoned using commands. This will change its behaviour as it will not attack the Player, but will instead just float around, looking at the Player or any nearby Mobs. *Like Iron Golems, the Wither must be assembled in a "T" formation. *Like other undead Mobs, the Wither is harmed by a Potion of Healing and healed by a Potion of Harming. *Version Exclusive: The Wither has a Dash/Charge attack. *It is the first boss added to ''Minecraft Pocket Edition. **It is also the only Hostile Mob that must be Crafted by the Player. *The Wither appears on four sides of Chiseled Red Sandstone. *Version Exclusive: Spawns Wither Skeletons when it reaches 50% Health. *It attacks all Mobs except for undead Mobs. *TNT can be ignited by Wither Skulls that are shot by the Wither. *As of Update 1.0, The Wither isn't hostile towards Wither Skeletons and Strays. *The Wither is the sixth mob added to MCPE that is able to apply status effects on the player, the first being the Cave Spider, the second being the Wither Skeletons, the third being the Witch, the fourth being the Stray, the fifth being the Husk, the seventh being the Elder Guardian and the eighth being the Shulker. *The Wither is the fourth flying mob added to MCPE, the first being the Bat, the second being the Ghast, the third being the Blaze and the fifth being the Ender Dragon. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:The Overworld Category:Update 0.16.0 Category:Entity Category:Unarmed Category:Boss Mobs Category:Flying Mobs